


Nothing Sweet

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party to meet Murray's girlfriend's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweet

"Hey, Cody!" Murray trotted across the yard to his friend. "Isn't this boss?"

"Sure is, Murray." Cody drank from his bottle of beer. "It's great to meet Julia's family. And it looks like the Roboz is enjoying the party."

Murray looked fondly at his girlfriend, Julia, standing on the other side of the backyard. As he watched, she accepted a glass of wine from the Roboz and turned to smile at her father. "She's amazing, Cody. And I'm so glad you and Nick came today to meet everyone. It means a lot to me."

"Of course we came, Boz." Cody slung an arm around his shoulders. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Really?" Murray glanced over at where Nick stood with his back to the house, talking to one of Julia's pretty cousins. "Are you sure?" He turned back to Cody, looking doubtful.

Cody looked across the yard at the girl who had his partner's attention. Pretty, brunette, kinda willowy. Just how Nick liked them. He grinned. How Nick _used_ to like them. He patted Murray's shoulder. The little guy had a hard time understanding how he and Nick could watch each other flirt with girls. "It's fine, Boz. You know we have to do it."

"I guess so." Murray nodded, then relaxed as he saw Nick wave in their direction. "Hey look, Nick wants us."

Nick grabbed Cody's arm as soon as he got within range and introduced him. "Sarah, this is Cody. And of course you know Murray."

"Hi, Sarah." Cody shook her hand.

"I was telling Nick how much I liked you, Murray," Sarah said. "I was just saying it was a pity I hadn't had a chance to talk to you today or meet your other partner." She smiled from Cody to Murray. "And Nick's so sweet, he called you over." She warmed her smile up a little for Nick.

Smiling in return, Nick shook his head. "Oh, there's nothing sweet about me, Sarah. Just ask these guys, they'll tell you."

Cody touched his tongue to lips, thinking of Nick's mouth, sweet and hungry. He remembered Nick a few short hours ago, pleasure written on his face as Cody claimed his sweet and perfect ass.

"You know, Sarah," he said, grinning and putting an arm around Nick, "I don't think I'd say that at all."

Murray started telling Sarah how great Nick was, and Cody, how great they both were, in fact, and as Sarah turned to Murray, Cody dropped his hand and squeezed Nick's ass.

"You'll get us into trouble one day, big guy," Nick muttered, but he didn't pull away.

"If I do," Cody murmured back, "I'll just have to sweet-talk us out of it again, wont I?"

Nick turned his laugh into a cough, and when Sarah turned back to them, Cody's hand was resting innocently on Nick's shoulder.

Cody checked his watch. He figured they had to stay another hour, no more. They'd be home in time to sit on deck and have a beer together while they watched the sunset. That might not sound like a romantic evening, but Cody knew different. He grinned and squeezed Nick's shoulder.

Life was really pretty damn sweet.


End file.
